Tragedy of the Konoha 13
by lordofdragons412
Summary: Akatsuki Orochimaru vs Konoha, poor Sasuke :- Chaos ensuses poeple die yaddayaddayadda you will like it! naruhina sasusaku shikatem kibaino humor:kibashino nejiten zetsusaku rape enjoy.


Chapter 1: Unwelcome Dawn

What a lovely sunrise hmmmm… Sasori-sama. Like it really makes a difference Deidaria responded the puppet master. It makes all the difference master, brighter the day bigger the boom. At this Sasori's look of disgust shifted to that of joy and a twisted sense of pride. Well if that's the case Deidaria then I have to say it's gorgeous out. I thought you'd agree milord sniggered the blonde terrorist.

As the duo of master and apprentice made their way through the desert Sasori gazed proudly upon the son he never had. Often he found himself wishing that Deidaria Migumi were indeed his son. The sick, sadistic, creative not to mention artistic madman Deidaria was, would make the perfect son. As if mentally reading the puppeteer's mind Deidaria turned and smirked broadly. Sasori-sama look over yonder. As Sasori cocked his head he did indeed see someone, someone he never expected to see again yet was strangely pleased to see, Orochimaru.

The sun rose over the gates of Konohaukurge as a blonde headed boy of seventeen awoke to the sound of Weird Al Yankovic's "I'm Fat". Where the fuck is that music comin' from he whined rolling out of bed. He finally found the source of the music, his neon orange katana- razor. Choji he moaned flipping his cell open. It wasn't that he hated Choji it's just that he hated being woken up by anyone.

Dude why in the hell are ya callin' at quarter ta eight in the fuckin' mornin'. Dude I actually 'ave a reason fer callin' ya dis early, ya tink I like getting up so frickin early. What's the reason then… big guy asked Naruto yawning. You and Hinata doin good right Choji practically whimpered through the phone. Ya why ya askin' stupid shit like that fer anyway?

Da reason I'm askin' is simple, cause I care about chu two! What's the real reason Cho responded Naruto. Kay, kay, kay douche bag real reason is we need you two. Who's we replied Naruto now a tad curious. We are me and Shino answered Choji. What da hell could Cho and that freak want with Hinata and me speculated Naruto.

We need cha fer a mission Lady Tsunade's sendin' us on a mission explained Choji. Oh is dat it big guy. Yeah that's it buddy, so ya gonna help or what? Hell yeah just gotta call Hinata. Cool get back ta me wit her answer 'cause if she says no I'll have ta ask Sai and I really don't wanna. Got it Cho, peace and with that the call ended.

A few blocks away "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's rang out in a room belonging to what could only be described as a goddess. The goddess in question was the raven-haired beauty Hinata Hyuga. She woke from her slumber much more gracefully than her significant other. Hello, she answered in her sleep-induced daze upon answering her cell. Yo babe, wassup princess came back Naruto's voice. At this as if struck by lightning she sat bolt upright.

Naruto she responded happily jumping out of bed. Baby listen Choji just called me, you up fer a little mission. Where to Naru, Naruto loved it when she called him that. I don't know probably the Mist or Stone Village or da Water Country. All three are very romantic spots ya know Naru Hinata's voice purred through the phone. Ya baby they are responded Naruto and though Hinata couldn't see him she knew he was smiling. So when should I be over asked Naruto? Baby I don't think the mission starts this soon. Ya I know, who cares?

So Orochimaru it's been a while has it not replied Sasori. Yes quite some time purred the Serpent Lord. Orochimaru-sama spat Deidaria shaking with a weird mix of anger, admiration and fear. I've come on request of Zetsu-san purred Orochimaru once more licking his lower lip. Zetsu-san called you ei' responded the puppet master. Why yes he did Sasori-sama. So the time has finally come then has it replied Sasori chuckling. Indeed it has, indeed it has the Serpent Lord purred one last time.

There he sat a boy of his late teens probably somewhere in the eighteen to nineteen area, Sai, last name unknown to be more precise Sai the ex-anbu warrior. There he sat watching as children played ran merrily along the riverbed carelessly wasting time as if they would live forever. He had remembered when he was that naïve, that innocent, that carefree and most importantly that pure. His innocence had been robbed from him not by a woman or man but by a force no human no matter how long they lived could or should ever hope to describe, Orochimaru.

The pain he felt that day when the Serpent Lord wrapped his, hers or its he couldn't tell hands around his soul, around his heart, seducing his innocence and crushing all he was and would ever be. He remembered it fluently like a recurring nightmare he was forced to relive for the rest of his days. He had envied Sasuke Uchiah for two reasons, he had Sakura and he had the Curse Seal of Heaven. He longed for both he would gladly give his soul over to whomever would take it just to have a taste of her lips and to receive a curse much like Sasuke's. He has a curse mark but he also has Sakura, can't be that bad he said quietly to himself.

Yet Orochimaru was only half the problem the other half was the Akatsuki, Nagato(Pain), Konan, Zetsu-san, Deidaria Migumi, all of them he hated Orochimaru, all the Akatsuki and everyone else even if they never wronged him he wanted all except for Sakura to suffer including himself. He wanted to kill the children running and playing on the riverbanks, he so wanted to hold their heads under the water until the last bubble popped. He wanted to rob them of their innocence by ripping their very souls out from their weak little bodies yet even more so he wished he could rob Sakura of her innocence, that surprisingly Sasuke had yet to take (that's right Sakura's still a virgin…for now).

Before any more thoughts of homicide or rape entered his mind his cell went off reminding him of the outside world. The song that rang out was "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson, Ino he replied angrily at the cell phone. As disgruntled he was at her call he still answered after all Ino was his cousin (Ino and Sai are related in this). He took one last look at the river's beauty before answering Ino's cries of hello. Yes he practically barked through the phone, well someone's a little cranky aren't they Ino's sickeningly sweet voice responded. Only when you call replied Sai wishing the person on the other end was Sakura or anybody even Kiba and he hated Kiba with a passion. So Sai any big missions Yamato sening ya on asked Ino? No not at the moment Ino, why? Well ya see me and a bunch of the other guys are goin' on a little mission to Iwatakurge. The Hidden Stone Village, why there asked Sai not so much curious as intrigued.

Sai listened closely as Ino explained how the Sasunakurge(the Sand Village) was attacked by the Akatsuki and how Iwatakurge deployed forces of their own to aid Sasunakurge in the attack's aftermath and the retrieval of Garra their Kazekage. Well why are we going to Iwatakurge asked Sai now disgruntled more then ever at Ino's lack of facts. That's where the guys that took Garra were last spotted she replied. Of course they were moaned Sai, Deidaria's from Iwatakurge that's a great place for those two to hide.

Ino listen closely to what I have to say, okay. Sure answered Ino more than a little frightened at the serious tone Sai had taken. If anything goes wrong I want you to get the hell out of there, GOT IT!! Yeah, totally whatever you say. Good girl now I gotta go and with that Sai ended the call. Somewhere in Iwatakurge a cell phone rang playing "Here Comes Da Boom" by Nelly. Yes answered the blonde terrorist Deidaria. Deidaria-sama I'm coming and I'm bringing friends, a lot of friends replied Sai smiling, boom time cackled Deidaria through his end as Sai ended the phone call.

So who was that replied the Serpent Lord Orochimaru. Sai, he's bringing friends for me to blow up Orochimaru –sama. All except for Sasuke-kun, right Deidaria. Of course Orochimaru-sama, of course not your precious Sasuke-kun. Well then let the festivities begin purred the Serpent Lord as he made his exit. Sai stood there contemplating what he just did and he laughed after all everything would go his way whether he wanted it to or not and he so wanted it to. At the day's end Sasuke would be with Orochimaru and out of his life, Sakura would be his and everybody else especially Naruto would be gone.

Kisame-kun a word if you please asked the tall very porn star looking raven-haired Itachi Uchiha? Yeah, Itachi what up responded the shark –man walking over to his partner (in every sense of the word). What do make of the moon tonight? Well it's just a ball of something shiny ain't it? Itachi stared blankly at Kisame and once again began to contemplate his partner's existence. Kisame was an incredible warrior, mercenary, tactician, swordsman and lover yet he lacked as far as Itachi was concerned the most important thing any man or woman could possess, knowledge. I mean what do you make of the moon and its beauty. Itachi it's not even dark out there is no moon, what the fuck are you looking at? Nothing important Kisame, nothing at all replied the older of the only two remaining Uchiha chuckling.

So Zetsu-san what are we doin' huh,huh,huh … tell Tobi…please. Oh I get it it's a secret I promise to be a good boy and not tell anyone, nope 'cause Tobi's a good boy yep… so tell me where are we going…PLEASE!! The humanoid Venus flytrap remained silent as Tobi pleaded. Fine don't tell Tobi 'cause guess what I have a secret and ya know what I not gonna tell ya, ever, nope no secret for you. Let me guess is it that your name is spelled "Tobi" not "Toby" like most people. No, it's wait a minute…fuck you're right Zetsu-san. Now though Tobi told you his secret so now by law you have to tell Tobi yours. Really is that a fact, no Zetsu-san it's a rule actually fuck that it's the rule of rules, well at least of the secret telling rules…SO TELL TOBI!!

It's not a secret Tobi it's just… no don't tell Tobi let me guess. Tobi looked long and hard at Zetsu before arriving at a conclusion that only someone like Tobi would come to. You're a homosexual aren't you Zetsu-san. Zetsu came to a complete stop not that Tobi was wrong, Zetsu never actually stopped and thought about it before, since his only connection to other people was eating them he didn't really now what he was. Yet the fact that Tobi drew that conclusion was besides Zetsu. No that's not it Tobi but you've definitely given me something to think about.

We got enough fuckin' people comin' complained Kiba as he walked towards the Uchiah District in the company of Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and of course Shino. Well it does involve the Akatsuki and Orochimaru replied Lee so Lady Hokage is sparing no expense. I know it's just that why do we get stuck rounding people up. Well I volunteered said Shino smugly, it's good exercise and we can all use it, at this comment all eyes were directed at Choji. Hey, I'm not fat I'm just big boned and besides Lee doesn't need it I mean have you seen his body he's got muscles in places most people don't even have places. Well thank you for that Choji but that is besides the point we are here for Sasuke and nothing more. Isn't that his house shrugged Shikamaru pointing to the only building not destroyed in the entire Uchiah District. That is it Shikamaru, let us go gang replied Lee picking up the pace and in response as not to be outdone by Lee Neji too began to walk faster.

Sasuke lied there scared to even move, that was how real the nightmares had become for him. He could still feel the piercing of his flesh by Orchimaru's fangs he could still hear Sakon's voice referencing that Sasuke much like himself and the rest of the Sound Five were nothing more then one of Orchimaru's pets to be played with and sacrificed to appease the Serpent Lord's twisted needs and desires. He could still taste the pill that had temporarily robbed him of his life and forever ruined it. He could also still taste his own blood and the blood of Naruto as they fought nearly ending each other's lives forever. The mark burned into his skin deeper and deeper until it woke him forcing him to cry out in agony. He had thought at the time that leaving with Orochimaru was the right thing to do too increase his strength to kill Itachi, how wrong he was. Living in fear of Orochimaru training every day in order to kill both of them had done that for him and Naruto, who was as his best friend often if not always his training partner.

Sasuke-san it won't be long now brother before you and I have our little rematch and I send you to hell along with all of our wretched clan. Kisame looked upon Itachi and felt truly that he was staring into the eyes of Satan himself, Kisame loved and respected Itachi as his partner, lover, friend and son but at times like this when Itachi would space out he contemplated running Samehada across his throat when he wasn't looking ending Itachi's life and suffering along with his own confusion. What is wrong Kisame-kun replied Itachi with lust in his eyes. Kisame knew that look and unfortunately it meant that he wanted Kisame now and hard. Usually Kisame didn't mind love making with Itachi actually next to decapitation it was his favorite thing in the world to do but not when Itachi was like this, never like this, ever!

Somewhere in Iwatakurge sat the Serpent Lord preparing himself for the battle to come. He had separated himself from Sasori and Deidaria in order meditate and focus on the task at hand until he heard his cell phone ring (yes Oro has a cell phone). The song was Dr. "FeelGood" by Motley Crew, ah Kabuto –kun purred Orochimaru as he answered the phone. Orochimaru- sama they are leaving Konoha in a matter of hours. All the kunoichi are gathered at the palace you know the Hyuga cunt, the skank with the weapon scroll, Sasuke's bitch and Sai's dumbass bimbo of a cousin. Understood what of the others you know the fatass, the lazy prick, the scary insect guy, the dog fucker, the Hyuga bastard, that guy with the freaky ass eyes and of course Naruto-kun. As I speak the first six are with Sasuke but no sign of Naruto-kun said Kabuto disgruntled.

Itachi let's not do this okay suggested Kisame. Why not replied Itachi who was in the process of removing his robe to reveal the metal mesh below it? I have a better idea Itachi-kun replied Kisame who unbeknownst to Itachi was quietly praying to any higher power who was listening for this to work. What is it Kisame-kun replied Itachi in a seemingly helpless voice that scared Kisame down to the bone. Yet before Kisame could speak Itachi had him pinned to the ground, Kisame was now in a position he normally loved only this time he was staring into something he hated the Sharingan, to be more precise the Mongeykeyou Sharingan. Can't we just cuddle pleaded Kisame, Itachi just shook his head back and forth pushing Kisame into the cold earth below them and brushing the top of Kisame's lip with his own. Then as far as Kisame considered a miracle occurred, it started to rain and Itachi looked up displeased then back down at Kisame only this time the lust was gone and so was any sign of the Sharingan. I hate the fuckin' rain spat Itachi standing up pulling his robe back on. Thank you god said Kisame silently to himself standing up as they both walked off.

Sasuke had decided to leave by himself; apparently Shikamaru "the genius" picked the wrong house. He was planning to go directly to the palace until something caught his eye. It was Sai standing in front of the hero's monument. He rarely saw Sai anyway so he never expected Sai to be somewhere where everybody and their grandma could and would eventually see him. Yet Sasuke noticed something odd about Sai today around his shoulders was a really big snake, which upon viewing it stopped Sasuke dead in his is tracks.

So kid let me ask ya somein' replied the white- haired toad sage as Naruto came into view? I don't even get a fuckin' hello, huh that's fuckin' nice. What ya want me for anyway ero-sannin replied Naruto beaming with that same sickeningly sweet smile he constantly wore usually in the company of Choji, Hinata or the man he was currently with the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, his sempai, Lord Jairaiya. Well kid listen the deal is simple, this mission Tsunade's sendin' ya on involves Orochimaru, I know that responded Naruto mentally preparing himself for the unwanted information the Toad Sage was about to give. Jairaiya was licking his lips in anticipation and it was at this Naruto took notice, Jairaiya didn't just want to tell him, he needed to tell him.

Here we are Tobi replied Zetsu as they walked into a room that most people would take for a horror movie cliché, not a bad one though more like Hostle or Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tobi himself thought. What is this place Zetsu-san said Tobi in obvious astonishment. He had never seen any place like it before, there were scalpels, hooks, prongs, syringes, a chainsaw in the corner caught his eye before he turned to gaze upon hundreds of shiny silver instruments which he was sure had to do with Zetsu's occupation as the Akatsuki's own personal hunter-nin. Zetsu –san is this were you live asked Tobi still never taking his eyes off Zetsu's various "tools" of the trade? This is where the magic happens replied Zetsu walking up close to Tobi. Let's get this mask off so we can talk, huh Madara cackled Zetsu as he leaned in to remove Tobi's mask.

What I want to tell you is simple Naruto, what is it responded Naruto now concerned about his master's own health as if it might hurt him to say what he obviously had to but didn't want to say. Tsunade has her fuckin' panties in a god damned twist Naruto, that's why she's sending' ya and your friends on such a suicidal mission. Naruto did nothing at this statement but stare off into the distance. It was no secret that Tsunade didn't like Choji, Shikamaru or Kiba but enough to kill them no way and by the way Tsunade liked him so why would she be sending him Naruto Uzumaki of all people to his death and especially her star pupil Sakura so he couldn't make the connection nor did he wish to. He stared back at his master as Jairaiya stared back at him a look of genuine concern spread across his face which did nothing more than add to Naruto's confusion. Confused kid Jairaiya asked, Naruto simply nodded in response signifying to his master yes. Good 'cause so am I responded Jairaiya chuckling a half –hearted chuckle.

Why was Sai here of all places, in the heart of Konoha, in the heart of this super busy metropolis they called home. Then a thought struck Sasuke, is this the place Sai calls home… or not. Sasuke's own curiosity got the best of him and he had to check this out mainly because he felt Sai was somehow connected to this feeling of impending disaster he felt was going, no knew was going to happen soon, his mark burned as if proving his point. What do I say to him thought Sasuke as he was now only a few feet away from the ex-anbu not that he was scared of Sai it was just that he was just unsure how to begin a conversation with someone like him but luckily for him Sai decided to start the conversation for him. Sasuke-kun… how's the sex asked Sai never turning around to face the Uchiha who just stared back at the ex-anbu with a look utter confusion he did not wear much plastered across his face. Sex… Sasuke speculated, you mean Sakura? Of course I do spat Sai still never turning back. We haven't had sex yet Sai replied Sasuke with a heavy sigh of disgust not at his and Sakura's lack of sex but at Sai for asking a question like that. Good, very good replied Sai this time turning his head to stare a hole through the startled and irritated Uchiha.

Why is that such a good thing Sai asked Sasuke, Sharingan activating. Sai remained emotionless staring deep into the blood red pools Sasuke's eyes had become and smiled. Sasuke remaining unfazed walked closer to Sai and it was not until he was this close to him did he realize that he and Sai were exactly the same height, they met face to face, nose to nose both of them trying desperately to intimidate or at least detour the other's concentration and perception, it wasn't working for either of them. This is a pleasure Sasuke replied Sai licking his lower lip, I know quite a few young women who would like to be this close to you cackled Sai as the snake draped over his shoulders slithered onto Sasuke's shoulder's and partially coiled around his neck. Sasuke didn't notice nor did he really care all he gave a shit about was Sai and more importantly his intentions having to do with himself and more importantly Sakura. Sasuke-kun purred Sai as he ran his fingers across the hide of their reptilian friend never removing himself from Sasuke's and his own death stare. It wasn't till Sai brought it upon himself to stroke the side of Sasuke's cheek with his thumb did Sasuke break the silence.

So ero-sannin Naruto began, Jairaiya stopped dead in his tracks to listen to his pupil's every word. What's your question, you never got around to asking me, so what is it? How much do you care for Hinata Jairaiya said without a pause staring deep within his student down to his soul? Naruto stunned not to mentioned hurt by the question stepped back, slipped and fell on his ass at Jairaiya's feet. Naruto looked his master up and down as if seeing him for the first time or in a new light and Jairaiya knew it, questions like what he had asked usually only receive one response, what Naruto was giving, that is if the person asked genuinely cares for the other which he could tell Naruto did. Upon seeing this reaction Jairaiya smiling ear to ear pulled Naruto up and once again stared at his pupil but this time with a tad more respect than normal Naruto noticed. Thank you Naruto that's exactly what I was hoping for, but I didn't say anything responded Naruto bewildered, exactly my point you didn't answer because you can't.

Sai and Sasuke face to face, it's like a soap opera smirked Kabuto spying on the two men from the safety of the shadows. Yet I wonder who's gonna get the girl and who's gonna get stuck with everything else.

Sasuke watched as Sai stroked the side of his cheek with his thumb very well knowing everything inside the Uchiha was ready to explode and lash out on him ending his life, unbeknownst to Sasuke Sai didn't care. Orochimaru-sama told me not to kill you mouthed Sai as his fingers trailed off Sasuke's cheek and were steadily making their way down the lines of Sasuke's chest, yet even while this was going on Sai nor Sasuke never broke eye contact. It was safe to say that Sasuke was a more then a tad uncomfortable having Sai's fingers crawl all over him, seriously the closest he ever came to another man touching him was when Naruto's fist collided with any part of his body it could reach. Sasuke allowed Naruto to touch him anywhere simply because of Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke knew Naruto would no sooner betray Hinata's trust then he would Sakura's yet Sai had decided to take upon himself and not only invade his personal boundaries but shatter that bond he had made with Sakura.

Sai chuckled as he pulled his arm away and eyed Sasuke with an odd and very disturbing look of what Sasuke guessed could only be jealousy, admiration, hatred and weirdest of all… pity. Sasuke winced as if Sai's stare had caused him physical pain yet though it was only for a second, not even Sai capitalized breaking eye contact only to deliver a bone- splintering shot to Sasuke's rib cage. Sasuke fell to the ground gasping for breath not because Sai's punch hurt, which it did, but that was not the reason, the reason was Sasuke felt that it was not only Sai who had hit him but Orochimaru and more importantly… Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke looked up and even though Sai looked back down at him he saw no sign of Sai yet he saw Sakon once again laughing at him reminding him of his place at Orchimaru's feet as his personal lapdog. Sasuke sprung to his feet and instinctively swung at Sai/Sakon but his opponent moved without Sasuke even noticing and found himself facedown once again face to face with the cold, cruel earth below.

Naruto turned on the Toad Sage and ran towards something Jairaiya couldn't see but neither could Naruto. Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Sasuke, though he had yet to see Sasuke he knew somehow he was close and in pain both mentally and physically. He didn't know how he knew but he knew his friend was in danger; he nearly lost him once he wasn't about to let that happen again, ever. Sasuke never felt this helpless even against Itachi the night of the Uchiha massacre at least that night he knew who his enemy was but today he was clueless. Naruto let Kyyubi take over as he began his trek towards Sasuke on all fours now he could smell Sasuke and someone else… Sai.

Five- tailed Kyyubi huh chuckled Sai as Naruto came into view. Naruto on all fours now sprinting towards Sai claws pointed out, in response Sai didn't move. Rasengan, Kyyubi not Naruto roared as it pounced at Sai but Sai was different today he side- stepped it as if Naruto's body were moving in slow motion. Naruto/Kyyubi turned around and at that moment Sai's foot connected with Naruto's stomach hitting the seal that held Kyyubi prisoner and Naruto fell de-transforming back to his human state as Sai pounced on both of them side- by- side. Well how embarrassing this must be for you Naruto, the next Hokage defeated by a single kick how bad for you cackled Sai as he rolled of them and regained his standing position.

The great Uchiah clan's last hope and the future Hokage both have beaten by me one ex-anbu with a simple punch and kick each, how embarrassing Sai cackled once more. Then however Sai heard something behind him and turned to come face to face with Choji Akimichi, correction the Human Boulder Choji Akimichi. Fuck me screamed Sai as he barely dodged the gigantic projectile that Choji had become, who the fuck could throw that Sai thought as he landed, actually he landed right in front of his answer. Lee, hissed Sai as Choji began his assault careening his humongous form towards him at rapid speed. Shit and it was all going so well, just like I planned, fuck he uttered before Choji was once again upon him however this time he dodged flawlessly yet was greeted by Lee's left leg in his ribs as he leapt. He fell to the ground at Naruto's feet who had regained his standing position, yes not Kyyubi/Naruto just Naruto who greeted him with not so much a punch as a full-on assault consisting of many blows none of which were as strong as Lee's singular kick but they did what needed to be done at the time.

As Naruto's left fist cracked against Sai's skull sending the ex- anbu spinning head-on into a tall red wood the boys used to spend the hot summer months under in the shade, they all thought or at least hoped Sai was done. Sai however returned to his feet breathing heavily dashing all their hopes and eyed all four of them with looks of the utmost hatred and disdain. Sai instead of charging pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts and hit the last number. They had no idea who or what was on the end but they figured it out quickly. Milord, I'm using it… go right ahead Sai-kun. OROCHIMARU!! Screamed Sasuke as he leapt to his feet and gazed upon Sai their common enemy and as much as he hated it much like himself he was now one of Orochimaru's pets, just like Sakon had said.

Kabuto emerged from the safety of the shadows to stand by Sai's side and smiled in Naruto's direction. Ninja Art: Mind Paralysis Kabuto practically whispered as Naruto bore witness to Lee, Choji and Sasuke all slipping into what he guessed were temporary commas as a result of the Jutsu. Naruto-kun whispered Sai directing his attention towards the ex-anbu as something very similar to Kimmimaro's curse spread across his face and body, correction that's exactly what it was the Curse Seal of Earth, Sai had it. Sai charged blood flowing freely from his mouth due to the internal bleeding he had suffered at the hands of Naruto and Lee as well as from where Naruto had struck his skull. Naruto knew what to do but would he have the time, no he wouldn't he realized quickly as Sai delivered a bone- altering kick to Naruto's mid- section once more hitting Kyyubi's seal but his time Naruto was out cold. Sasuke-kun belongs to Lord Orochimaru-sama, like it should be, sorry Naruto-kun Kabuto replied with genuine sincerity and lust both evident in his voice.

Naruto awoke in a bright place white place he was sure was heaven but then he saw her Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. Granny Tsunade… what happened where's Sasuke… Sai and Kabuto and Orochimaru… Akat… but it was at that she cut him off. Naruto we know what happened, we found you, Choji and Lee passed out near the location of the Hero's Memorial it's all right now you're all safe. Good sighed Naruto so I'm guessing the mission went fine without us. There was no mission replied a voice from behind Naruto's partially open door. He'd know that voice anywhere, Garra responded Naruto as the red-haired sand -nin walked in his room. Garra I thought the Akatsuki, they did you guys were out for nearly a week ya know after you were found of course Hinata refused to go anywhere and Shikamaru wouldn't leave Choji's side and hell even TenTen and Neji stayed behind to be by Lee's side. So who went on the mission Naruto asked? Well from what I know Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shino but when they got here they found no sign of the Akatsuki or Orochimaru, just a lot of shit scared villagers and other shinobi and kunoichi.

Wait though how are you alive, don't the Akatsuki kill you and then take the beast out of its host? Something like that answered Garra smiling which he rarely ever did. Ya see Naruto what happened was simple I did die and guess what they brought me back from the brink, can you believe it? Who's they questioned Naruto, they are Tsunade here as well as Miss Shizune, Ino-chan, and of course Sakura –chan Garra replied any sign of a smile erased from his face at the mention of Sakura the girl he always wanted but could never acquire for himself due to Sasuke. Well Garra feel free now responded Tsunade; as of now Sasuke's not ours anymore anyway, he's Orochimaru's now. Both Naruto and Garra stared at one another in astonishment and sorrow not for each other or Sasuke but for Sakura.

(four years later)

Suspect spotted: male about 6ft. 5in., roughly about 175lbs, brown eyes and hair Naruto spoke into his two-way as Kiba's voice came back through the other end. Ya I see him so what do we do Naruto. We apprehend him by any means Naruto's voice came back through and even though Kiba couldn't see him he knew he was smiling when he said it. The man in question was talking with red-haired man, much older than Naruto who was only in his early twenties as were the majority of his friends and comrades but this man was in company of another man a tall, lanky, blonde who remained speechless. Most importantly they were all with the exception of the brown –haired gentleman dressed in long black robes with red clouds, Akatsuki robes and both of them matched the description that Sasunakurge had left with them four years prior, Saruno No Sasori and Deidaria Migumi.

Sasori-sama spoke the blonde bending low to the ground to whisper something to him; we have ourselves spies he said pointing to where Naruto was hidden. Sasori looked at the brown-haired man and cocked his head and at that the man left. Kiba took off after him but was cut short by Deidaria. What dog-boy you don't want to play with me he cackled as he pulled a lump of clay out of what looked like a brown fanny-pack and squished it in his palm revealing seconds later a miniature hawk-like abomination, that what else, exploded. Shit, that means I'm stuck with the puppeteer moaned Naruto loudly after all they already knew where he was, no need to be quiet now. In the shadows of this battle another watched and waited.

The brown-haired man turned, with no sign of any approaching ninja he slowed from frantic leaping to a casual stroll among the treetops. Shit, that was close I mean those Konoha fuckers nearly got me but I'm too good to be caught by the likes of them. Really, spoke a voice from above him; he looked up to see Kakashi Hatake looking down on him so he didn't notice Gai or his fist connecting with his gullet. Marionette Dance One: Blades of the Cursed Ruler roared Sasori as Naruto leapt of the tree he was perched on and watched as Sasori's puppet turned it into mulch. Shit that was too close that bastard nearly blew us both away shrugged Kiba as Akamaru now the size of a horse sat himself next to him. Nearly spoke a voice behind them, I'll have to try some C2 then, ready boys spoke the blonde terrorist, ready boy Kiba asked his life-long companion, Akamaru just shook his massive head back and forth at Kiba, huh I though not, fuck.

Shit, shit, shit, huh shit come on Naruto move, move, move the blonde from Konoha kept telling himself because he knew if he didn't he was going to die to this man Saruno no Sasori. Bombs away cackled Deidaria as he let loose dozens upon dozens of birds, all Kiba and Akamaru could do was swerve in and out of the explosions and try and stay alive. Isn't this fun laughed Deidaria who never faltered in keeping up with a steady streaming amount of exploding winged creatures aimed at man and man's best friend. We're fucked Naruto told himself, there's no fuckin' way me and Kiba can do this, none. He knew if Hinata were here she'd bitch about it and eventually make him correct his grammar to "Kiba and I" but fuck off grammar he wanted to live, worry about grammar later, much later, like never. The boy's resourceful laughed Sasori, fine I'll end this I'll skip right to number three. Marionette Dance Three: Massacre of Tomorrow, fuck me what the fuck does this one do stammered Naruto.

I can't fuckin' keep this shit up forever, I'm gonna run outta trees soon and then what, Naruto turned around and watched as Sasori now wielded not one, not three, not even seven but fifteen puppets jumping after him shooting a variety of colorful things at him that even if he didn't know what they were he knew they would hurt… badly. Art is a beautiful thing isn't it dog boy. Kiba turned to look around the tree he had taken shelter behind and cringed. He's still there, he's still fucking there, how the fucks do I get rid of him? Akamaru growled low enough for only Kiba to hear and Kiba was easily able to interpret his dogs' sounds into words because he had trained himself to and he thought it'd be cool to speak dog. What Akamaru said however was more then a tad surprising "we don't want to get rid of him". No we don't smirked Kiba quickly understanding what his dog meant.

That's it no more fuckin' runnin, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu screamed Naruto, as the trees began filling with Naruto's, the kid made a lot of clones Sasori said as he eyed the near three-hundred plus Naruto's that now filled the forest's canopy. Rasengan!! All spoke simataneously as a Rasengan easily the size of skyscraper enveloped the sky. Fine there's three hundred of you' huh I can easily double that. Marionette Dance Four: Assault of Twisted Creation. Come on dog boy come out and play fine Kiba's voice only about twelve octaves lower and twelve hundred decibels louder boomed out as a two headed wolf easily the size of Naruto's Rasengan and Deidaria's eagle stepped out from behind an ancient, knotted, old oak. Haven't had to use this since Sakon and Ukon roared the Kiba/Akamaru wolf as it leaped easily ripping multiple trees out of the ground as it went. Inuzuka Ninja Art: Rotation of the Beast King, sweet god gasped Deidaria as the attack came down upon him, if it had not been for his eagle Deidaria would have died but the battle was over, Kiba had won, barely… or so he thought.

The Rasengan came down upon Sasori and for every puppet it destroyed easily two more got through and Naruto's clones started popping left and right. Now Naruto Uzumaki… PERISH!! With that said all but one of the Naruto's were gone. Now it was Naruto versus not counting Sasori roughly six hundred. Inuzuka prepare for the end spoke the blonde terrorist or at least what used to be the blonde terrorist, which now resembled more of a meat puppet as he pulled one of his arms off which wasn't difficult seeing as they were barely hanging on after Kiba's attack. Kiba now back in his human state watched as clay, red clay not blood leaked out of Deidaria. C4 Garuda arise and destroy he who has wronged you spat Deidaria choking on red clay or blood he couldn't really tell anymore. The Garuda did rise it stood towering over anything else Kiba had ever seen but it wasn't there for long as it along with Deidaria exploded setting the sky ablaze like fire taking all nearby including Naruto, Sasori and all six hundred remaining puppets with it.


End file.
